Slit Wrist Theory
by Xxcup-noodlexX
Summary: Deidara's father has been abusive to him his entire life until finally he is sold into the life of a sex slave. Sasori is at a loss. Deidara is slowly losing his mind. Yaoi. Sasori x Deidara. Deidara x various characters Dark themes. RAPE
1. Chapter 1

I know my dad hates me, but trust me when I say the feeling is mutual.

"You stupid, fucking brat."

Hit.

I used to think he didn't mean it when he hit me, hmm. That's what my mom used to tell me. She used to say, 'Daddy doesn't know how to use his words so he uses his fists instead. But he'll always love you.' Hah, she was so stupid. But she's dead now. So it doesn't really matter, un.

HIT. HIT.

It hurts. It hurts really bad. If I'm lucky I pass out, but even then it doesn't stop. The pain will be there when I wake up, along with the bruises. But I have a way to forget, if even for only a night.

**HIT. HIT. HIT. **

"You make me sick. I wish you'd disappear, you useless doll."

He's finally done. At least he wasn't drunk this time. The beatings last hours when he's drunk. Today was only a few minutes. I smile gleefully at that, as he stomps away. Time to forget...

**Normal POV**

Lying numbly on the floor, Deidara slowly raised, wincing from the stinging sensation overwhelming his lithe body. Stumbling along the way, he managed to make the trip up the stairs to his room, collapsing on the bed. Stiffly turning his head, clouded, blue eyes meet the black, beaded ones of a small, wooden puppet his boyfriend, Sasori, made him for his last birthday. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he reached just past the puppet for the small pocket knife he kept hidden beside it. Flipping the knife open he took a moment to revel in the intricate design of the small weapon. Wrapped around the little blade was an etching of a dragon breathing fire. "Who would've wasted their time on this...didn't they know true art is fleeting, un?" Tracing the icy blade down his scarred wrist, he decided to be creative tonight.

"Just like life...it's only fleeting..."

Tightening his grip on the blade, the blue eyes started digging deep into his wrist, making a swirling pattern as he went and giggling, because no matter how hard he dug into his wrists he didn't feel anything. Not anymore at least.

"Oh, darn. I messed up, un..." he muttered giddily, slashing across the swirl design, watching as the blood rushed out in sickening amounts, staining his shirt and sheets, slowly dripping on the floor.

"What a pretty color, un." Deidara whispered, elated at the high feeling he was receiving from his blood loss. Feeling weak, he let the blade clunk to the floor, along with his worries, his pain. He felt like he was floating on air. He was in pure bliss! A crazed smile spread across his face. It was HIS bliss! No one could take it away from him, not even his father! Slowly slipping into unconsciousness, Deidara laughed happily.

"My bliss...mine, mine, mine, mine..."

* * *

Groggily opening his turquoise eyes, Deidara nearly howled at the explosion of pain rushing through his body as he sat up. Biting his lip in an attempt not to scream out from the pain, the blonde worked his way to his feet, only to step in something wet and cold. Looking down he realized it was a small pool of his own blood. Cursing quietly, Deidara walked to his bathroom, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind.

Softly closing the door, the blonde sat on the side of his tub, avoiding looking at the mirror he passed at all costs. He didn't want to see the damage his father had done. Stripping from his blood stained clothes and sitting in the porcelain tub, he turned the shower on, letting the lukewarm water wash over him, watching the caked on blood from the other night bleed down the drain. It was well into the afternoon so going to school was pointless. Today was Friday anyway and the blonde felt he deserved a long weekend. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his skinny arms around himself, he cried, letting the salty tears mix with the now cold water.

"Deidara."

A/N ohoho~who has walked in to find Deidara? so how was it? . I'd really appreciate your reviews! Tell me what you think! u

Origato!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasori's POV**

He wasn't at school today. That baka! I told him to stop skipping school whenever he felt like it. As if his grades aren't already bad enough. This was the third time this week, too. He worries the crap outta me when he does that! Ugh. Well at least I'm at his house now, and thankfully he gave me a spare key to get in.

Pulling my old Chevy into the driveway, I notice Deidara's dad's car wasn't there. I breathe a relieved breath at that. His dad is a real ass and I can't stand him.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I ask out loud, hearing my voice echo as I'm opening the door.

No answer.

"Hmph."

Climbing up the stairs toward Deidara's room, I hear the shower running. "Must have just woken up..." I mutter, walking into his room. "Oi, brat! I have your homewo-..." I stop mid-sentence, my voice catching in my throat. There was...blood. Lots of blood, pooled on the floor and dripping down beside the lone bed in the room.

"Oh..." I whisper, disturbed by the bloodstained scene in front of me. Dropping my backpack, I follow the bloody footprints and slam open the door of the bathroom, only to hear sobbing coming from the running shower.

"Deidara."

**Normal POV**

Ignoring the familiar voice of the one he loved, the blonde continued to weep, now uncontrollably because he was afraid that if the owner of that voice he heard was actually there, he'd see him beaten and bruised and be disgusted at the sight of him.

Feeling the blast of icy water stop and hearing the shower curtain open, Deidara looked up to see sad brown eyes looking down at him. Shivering from the cold air, the blue eyes continued to snivel and cry, hiding his face from the soft, chocolate eyes of his lover.

"Deidara, please tell me what happened...why is your bed covered in blood? Why are you bruised up?" Sasori begged for an answer, covering the shivering blonde in a big towel he found lying on the counter. He half-guessed that this had something to do with Deidara's father but couldn't be sure. From what he could remember, the blue eyes never complained about his home life so he never would have thought something was wrong.

"H-he...I...I.." Looking for a way to describe what Sasori wanted to know was nearly impossible for the blonde. "Sasori...p-please don't make me tell you, un." Deidara barely managed to choke out, attempting to stand but collapsing into the ginger head's arms, feeling weak and dizzy.

"I'm so tired, Danna..." the blonde whispered raggedly, falling limp in Sasori's arm. "I just want it all to end. I'm tired of the pain! Why does he have to hurt me! Am I really that much of a burden..." Tears began to flow steadily down Deidara's face once more.

Fighting back the stinging tears that dared to spill over, Sasori cradled the blue eyes lovingly in his arms. Seeing his brat in such a defeated state tore him apart inside. "Shh..Deidara. It's okay. I'm here. That fucker won't lay another hand on you as long as I'm here." the amber eyes cooed comfortingly. He meant every word he said. Deidara simply nodded in reply, burying his face into the puppet maker's chest.

Sasori couldn't let Deidara stay in this house anymore, that much he was sure of. Who knew what other damage his demon of a father might cause? He knew his Granny Chiyo wouldn't mind the blonde staying with them. She always had a soft spot for Deidara anyway.

Picking the sapphire eyed boy up bridal style, Sasori gently set him down unwrapping the oversized towel and replacing it with his jacket, which practically fit like a dress on the tiny boy. He'd get the blonde into some real clothes once they got to his house. Zipping the black hoodie up on the blonde, Sasori slung his backpack over his shoulder and again picking Deidara up in the same fashion as before.

"Wait...don't leave the gift you made me, Danna..." Deidara spoke up quietly, reaching down slightly to grasp the small puppet. He cherished the small toy so much, he couldn't bare to leave it behind. It made Sasori's heart glad to see that Deidara appreciated the miniscule creation.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, the ginger hair reached out for the door handle, smiling softly at the now sleeping Deidara resting in his arms. Feeling a gush of wind in his, Sasori stood dumbfound at the person standing in front of him who had the most menacing expression scrawled across his face.

"What the FUCK are you doing here you little shit?" Deidara's father demanded, scowling at the boys in front of him.

"Shit..." Sasori cursed out loud. How was he going to get out of this?

A/N well, here be part 2! ^w^ please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I asked you a question punk. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" the angry dirty-blonde haired man growled, his eyes glowing with anger. Deidara's father was by no means a small man. He towered over the ginger haired teen, a menacing aura coming from him.

Sasori ground his teeth together, feeling nothing less than pure hate for the man in front of him. "You're the one that did this to Deidara, to your own son! Why the hell would you do something like this!" he yelled in the man's face, who just smirked smugly.

"Because, he's a worthless headache. But I've finally found one use for the good-for-nothing twerp," the older man began, grasping a handful of the sleeping blonde's hair and yanking him forcefully away from Sasori, "wake up sleeping beauty, you've got work to do."

Crying out in pain, Deidara looked up to see the cold, hard eyes of his father glaring down at him. "No, let me go, un! Please!" the blonde pleaded, squirming to get away. He was so close to leaving this place for good he could taste it. Now the one person who couldn't stand him the most was stopping him? What sense did that make?

"Back off!" Sasori roared launching his fist at the tall man, only to feel all the air rush out of him from a sharp kick to the stomach before he could land a hit.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, kid." the dirty-blonde chuckled, dragging a struggling Deidara by the hair to his car.

"NO! Sasori! Where are you taking me!" the blue eyes cried, weakly clawing at the hand dragging him.

"Some very important men want to 'rent' you for the weekend for a nice amount of money, and if you know what's good for you, you'll do what they tell you to, understa-OOF!" before he could finish, Deidara's father was tackled to the ground by Sasori. Surprised by the sudden attack, he let go of his painful grip on the blue eyes, who quickly scrambled away.

"Fucking old man!" Sasori growled, throwing and landing punches on the older man as a still shaken Deidara watched on in awe.

"I'll kill you!" Feeling one of his fists catch, the ginger head realized Deidara's father had his fist in a vice-like grip. Quickly turning the tables of their struggle, the dirty-blonde twisted Sasori's arm behind his back and was now looming over the teen. Grunting in pain, Sasori attempted to get out of the painful hold, trying unsuccessfully to jab at the man with his free hand.

"You brat! I should break your arm right now!" the provoked man hissed, spitting blood from the teen's earlier blows.

"Fuck you, you twisted bastard! You're not going to hurt Deidara anymore! I won't let you!" Sasori yelled, seeing nothing but red from his pumping adrenalin. God, if he ever got out of the old man's grip he'd kill him!

"Is that so?" A wicked grin spread across the dirty-blonde's face as he continued to twist Sasori's arm until he heard a satisfying 'snap' and a pained scream from the writhing red head under him. Smirking at his handiwork, the sadistic man threw the teen on his now broken arm only to hear him let out another agonizing scream.

"NO!" Deidara cried out, running to a groaning Sasori. "Please don't hurt him anymore! I'll do what you want, OK! J-just don't hurt him!" The blonde's emotion's got the better of him again as he felt tears going down his face for the third time that day.

"Tch!" was the only reply he got from his irritated father, before he grabbed the blue eyes by the arm dragging him to his car.

"Deidara! Don't! You don't have to go with him!" Sasori hollered after him, staggering to his feet. It was true, he was no longer in any shape to fight against the older man but he'd be damned if he didn't try! He'd fight tooth and nail to protect his love!

"Danna...I'll be okay, really. I was okay before you found out about all this, so would it be any different if you hadn't ever known?" the blue eyes spoke sadly before momentarily perking up. "Just go home. I'll see you at school Monday, un!" Deidara said happily, flashing a genuine smile before his father pushed him into the passenger side of the car and slammed the door.

"No...WAIT! DEIDARA!" Running to the car, Sasori, forgetting the pain in his arm, pulled the door handle with all his force, only to find it locked. "Deidara, don't go!" he pleaded, banging on the car as it pulled out of the driveway, screeching away.

"Deidara..." the red head whispered hopelessly, dropping to his knees. All the things he'd said to the blonde. He said he'd protect him. He said he wouldn't let that bastard hurt him again! And God knows what the fuck was going to happen to him now. Now all he could do was sit on his ass and wait.

* * *

A/N if some of you are wondering, here are some of deidara's father is 5 feet 12inches. He is very muscularly built. He has buzz cut dirty-blonde hair. He has brown eyes.

next chapter will be about dei's hellish weekend

please review.

Arigato! :D


	4. Chapter 4

As his father pulled into a lavish estate and stopped at a large mansion, Deidara's eyes widened considerably at the sight before him. Obviously when his father said 'important man' he'd meant it. What the man wanted was still a mystery to the scared blonde, though.

"Why am I here?" the blue eyes asked tentatively, hugging himself.

"Like I said, whatever they want. For the rest of the weekend this guy OWNS you, understand? We've been in good with each other for years ever since I used to bring your good-for-nothing mother here to do the same thing your about to. His father said, getting out of the car and motioning for the blue eyes to follow, who did so obediently.

"What kind of work will he make me do?" Deidara asked quietly, standing beside his father at the doorsteps of the amazing mansion.

His father just ignored him and rang the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently. He really wanted his money.

"Ah, Mr. Akimoto*, we've been awaiting you arrival." a man dressed in a tuxedo with spiked green hair and a unusual skin disorder that left half of his face white and the other half black. Deidara couldn't help but stare in fascination at the the strange man.

"Here you are." the green haired man said, handing the dirty-blonde a suitcase filled with cash.

"You will see that all the money is there. Can Master Uchiha expect your business sometime in the near future?" the bi-colored man questioned.

"Of course. Give him my regards." the man said happily, excited to get home and count his money. Before departing, the brown eyes pulled his son back and whispered a warning in his ear.

"Don't fuck this up or you might end up like your mom."

Deidara didn't even flinch at his father's words, as the dirty-blonde hurried out. The blue eyes had always knew his father was the one who murdered his mother. He'd seen the crime done when he was still a small boy. The bloody scene had given him countless nightmares. He still woke up in a cold sweat at times.

"...llo? Hello? Young master?" the polite man spoke, slightly shaking the blonde out of his nightmarish day dream.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Er, yeah. I'm okay." the blonde said still wary of the man before him.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

The butler stiffened slightly at the teen's question, who, had he been watching the bi-colored man closer, would've noticed.

"That is not for me to answer. Follow me, please. Master Uchiha is not a patient a man." the unnamed one said, walking up the corridor.

"So that's the guy who wanted me to work?" the childlike blonde wondered out loud, chasing quickly behind the green haired man. As he followed behind the man he stopped to glance around at the beautiful artwork adorning the walls. One that particularly caught his attention was a painting of a small child and their parents picnicking in a field of flowers. Feeling something in his chest tug painfully, the blue eyes looked away from the surreal scene quickly.

Realizing the green haired man was no longer in front of him, Deidara went into panic mode. Would he get in trouble since he didn't keep up with the butler? Would he be punished? Not wanting to find out, the blue eyes speed down the corridor hoping to find the strange colored man. Coming to a dead end, the blonde looked for an alternate hallway to take. There was more than one corridor to take, so he just took a guess and ran down the one closest to him, only to bump into a tall figure.

"Ah! I thought I was lost!" the blue eyes exclaimed, now laying on his back from the impact. Sitting up, Deidara realized the same man from before was not before him. Instead, a tall man with dark, long, spiked hair and blood red eyes that had a strange pattern encircling them.

"S-sorry. I was looking for someone else..." Deidara mumbled, intimidated by the man looming over him.

Looking the boy over, the dark haired man smiled smugly to himself. So this was the boy he'd requested? He was a little bruised but he'd ignore that. The teen looked exactly like his late mother. Which was exactly why the raven wanted him.

"What's your name boy?"

"D-Deidara." the blonde stuttered nervously.

"Very well, Deidara. Come with me." the man smirked darkly as he turned.

"But, I'm supposed to be seeing someone named U...Uchiha.." Deidara said, standing to his feet. "Unless you're him?"

"I am. But call me Madara." the tall man said, glancing over his shoulder, still walking.

Deidara trailed behind the man. He wanted to ask questions but didn't want to say anything that might upset the intimidating man.

Leading the teen to a poorly lit bedroom, Madara let the blonde in front of him and quietly closed and locked the door behind him.

"So what did you want me for, again...?" the blonde asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Smirking to himself at the blue eyes naivety, Madara pushed an unsuspecting Deidara on the soft bed, quickly topping him.

"You're a cute, little idiot."

"H-hey! What are you doing!" the blonde shouted, squirming under the larger man. Is THIS what his father meant by 'work'?

"I'm doing exactly what I paid your father to let me do." the dark haired man said huskily, nipping at the blonde's neck, drawing blood.

"I don't want this! Let me go!" Deidara struggled furiously, wanting to get away from the pervert.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You don't have a say in this." Madara murmured, unzipping the blonde's jacket to reveal the bruised fleshed underneath.

"Please! Don't! I don't want to!" the blue eyes cried, tears building up in his eyes. Feeling a sharp pain against his cheek, Deidara realized the raven had slapped him across the face. Hard.

"If you cry, I'll only make this more painful for you." the sadistic man said coldly, smiling at the blonde's sniffling attempt not to cry.

"Heh. Good boy."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"I'll be back later, try and clean yourself up, whore." the heartless fuck growled, dressing his self and leaving me to myself.

I seriously hurt everywhere, my body felt useless and I could barely move. I was bleeding everywhere from all his bites and scratches. Thinking back to every beating I'd ever gotten in my life, I found that nothing compared to the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside like I had. Or at least that's what it'd felt like.

Bringing my already bleeding arm to my mouth, I used the points of my teeth to rip open any wounds I could find, hoping the blood loss would make me unconscious. Watching the blood spill over my arm, along with the last of my sanity, I realized something.

The blood loss didn't make me feel happy and high like normally. It made me feel sick and empty. I couldn't help but smile though. Blood has such a pretty color...

* * *

A/N Oh yeah. Sorry if Zetsu was totally OOC. But work with me here, guys. And for all you people out there wondering, the next chapter will be filled with fluffy stuff. You didn't think I'd make our Dei-chan suffer THAT much, did you? :3

Please review! I work way faster when you do!

Arigato! :D

*Akimoto is Dei's made up last name, since he doesn't actually have one.


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone~ Xxcup-noodlexX here. Ahhh~first of all I'd like to thank everyone who has subed and faved its all appreciated guys!

Second, since school has started back where I live, updates...well I'm gonna keep updating of course! But it will be harder since I'm gonna be swamped most of the time (booo~) But don't worry! Updates will still be coming as quickly as I can pump them out!

Last of all, I'd like to take some requests from you guys (hopefully they will be yaoi ones lol)! I'm having a bit of writers block and it would really help me out. Just message me or leave a comment and I will get back with you!

Well, that's about it. Again, I'm sorry for the delays. Origato~! 3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so so sooo sorry this took forver to upload. It's ridiculous, i know. Oh ... but there will be fluff eventually, yeah! even if it's uh weirdness. this chap is...very twisted. i CRINGED when i wrote this. expect more of this though. if you dont want to read just skip the part that has the bold that says **OVER **and below it

* * *

"Mmmph..." wrenching clouded blue eyes open, Deidara struggled to gain his bearings, but that wasn't very easy since he was blindfolded, bound and gagged.

"Ah, Master Uchiha he is awake..." the familiar voice of the bi-colored butler rang in Deidara's ears.

"Is he? Take the blind off him then."

Feeling the tightly bound fabric ripped away, the blonde squinted from the stinging of the bright lights of the room. Letting his eyes adjust, Deidara realized he was sitting on a long table, hands bound behind him and surrounded by strangers. How long had he been here, encircled by a bunch of people as if being auctioned off. "Mff!" the boy let out a startled cry.

"Madara, what's the meaning of this?" a beautiful blue haired woman spoke up. Unlike the men sitting around her, who's eyes glinted with some sort of ill intent or perverted interest at the gagged teen, her turquoise eyes held an undertone of disgust at her boss for doing this to a teen. But she was by no means surprised. Madara had done something similar to a woman years ago. In fact, the blonde teen held quite a resemblance to that woman. "Why is this child here?"

The raven smirked at the question. "I thought we needed a pet. Something to to take whatever stress and tension you all may have pent up, Konan." Madara said, running his finger down Deidara's bare back. The blonde had no idea that Madara and his father had struck a deal in in the late hours of the night while he was passed out. Madara, proposing that the dirty-blonde sell Deidara to him, offered the boy's father enough money for him to live well-off for the rest of his life. And how could he ever pass up a deal to drop his burden of a son out of his life forever? The deal was as good as done.

"Think of him as a gift from me to all of you." the dark haired man gestured to everyone seated at the table, smiling guilelessly.

"Hn..." Konan humphed, unsatisfied by the raven's answer.

"Would anyone like to have a turn with him? Hidan, I know how you've been complaining about being unable to make sufficient 'sacrifices'. Why not try taking your mind off things?" the evil raven asked lightheartedly.

"Tch! I'll try the fucking kid out." a man with silver slicked back hair, clad in an all black suit and shades spoke, walking over to the teen. At hearing that the blonde shook his head furiously, looking into the strange patterned eyes of the demented Madara, Deidara, looking for some form of sympathy, pleaded with his eyes.

_"Please, please...!"_

Leaning back in his chair Madara simply said, "Do as you please, Hidan."

Dropping his head in despair, the blonde felt himself being hoisted on the shoulder of the black suited male who had a glint of cruelty in his eye, hidden behind the dark, overpriced shades.

Keeping his head down, the blonde felt the burning humiliation of when he was first taken by the cruel raven. Is this how he was supposed to waste the rest of his life? As a mindless fuck toy?

Kicking open a door, the snow haired man dropped the blue eyes on the floor, making the teen yelp in pain before ripping the remaining binds off Deidara .

"O-ow!" the blonde whined silently trying to rub the lingering red marks away from his wrists. He looked up at the man looming before him. Compared to Madara, he was shorter, but still had an air of viciousness and brutality emitting from his built body in crushing waves.

"Open your mouth." Hidan spoke in a demanding voice, taking off his shades to reveal cold magenta eyes as he ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing that!" the blonde growled in resentment, looking at the ground the whole while.

Mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid, disobedient kids these days...' and taking out a candy cane red 12 gauge automatic with a strange symbol of a sterling silver triangle with in a circle engraved in either side and holding the weapon up to Deidara's head, Hidan hissed through clenched teeth, "My friend here begs to differ and I doubt you want to argue with him, eh?"

He cocked the gun quietly.

Gulping gently, Deidara weighed the options he had in his head. As he was contemplating, Sasori's face flashed in his head. He missed the red head so much it hurt him to think about it and he'd give anything to see him, if only just a glance, but he wouldn't be able to do that if he was dead.

"...I'll...I'll do it..." Deidara spoke, his voice cracking as he turned his head in repulsion.

**OVER**

"Heh, that's what I thought blondie." Hidan lowered the customized gun and returned it to it's holster, a look of self satisfaction on his face. Unzipping his pants to expose his length, Hidan pulled Deidara by his hair so his length was right in the blonde's face.

"Bite me and I'll blow your head off." the older man hissed.

Timidly licking the gunman's head, the blonde slowly ran his tongue along the base of the length before finally bobbing his head.

"Hah...I see you've done this before." the black suited mobster groaned, pulling Deidara back by his blonde locks.

"Ah!" the blue eyes gasped in pain.

"Let go!"

"Shut up." Hidan growled, "and turn around." Shaking his head slowly, Deidara struggled to move when he was flipped on his knees and gasped as he felt his boxers pulled down and his bottom lifted in the air.

"NO!" the teen squirmed forcefully, but couldn't move an inch with older man's steel grip on his hips.

"Will you be fucking STILL!" Hidan hissed, plunging forcibly in Deidara. Yelling from the pain, tears built in the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

"H-hurts! It hurts!"

Smirking, laughing even at the blue eyes cries, Hidan began to thrust faster, grinning insanely when he felt blood dribble out of the blonde and heard his yells. Clenching his eyes shut from the pain, Deidara felt the all too familiar feeling of being grinded from the inside.

"P-please...your...ha-haah...!" the teen cried out, starting to feel pleasure from the mad thrusts his own blood serving as the only means of lubrication. Hidan groaned, quickly lifting Deidara up and shifted positions to the single twin-sized bed in the shady room, sheathing the teen on his leaking length. Crying out and digging into the snow haired man's shoulders Deidara moaned, his body betraying him and giving into the forced pleasure, as his prostate was hit causing him to see vision blurring flashes of white.

"Doesn't sound to me like to me like your in much pain." Hidan huffed before finally climaxing in the teen. Gasping slightly from the older man cumming in him, Deidara was dropped like the used toy he felt he was.

**OVER**

"Fuck, I _do _feel better! Madara actually knew what he was talking about!" the snow haired man smiled more to his self, pulling up his pants and pushing his hair back, trying to regain his composure before tossing a few twenties at the blonde and walking out.

Feeling blood and cum flow from his sweat covered body, Deidara's panting soon slowed into a silent hum of steady breathing. Deidara, still lying on the floor, pulled the bills off of his drying skin, waded them up and tossed them aside. Funny. It was _really _funny. HIM of all people tossing perfectly good cash aside like IT was the trash? Hysterical! He couldn't help but crack a smile that turned into a chuckle that ended in a conniption of frantic laughter.

Noticing something wet and warm trickle down one of his wrist slightly, Deidara's laughter stopped abruptly. Some old wounds were reopening from the last time he'd cut his self. The tinge of pain that was usually followed the opening of a wound ceased to be felt by the blonde. He picked open the wound, widening it, watching blood run over his arm.

"Not...the same..."

The blonde hugged his cold body before pulling the bed spread off of the bed, trying to warm his self, the blood slightly warming his arm before turning cold and black.

Closing his eyes, the blonde thought about falling asleep in Sasori's warm embrace like he'd done so many times before. He couldn't wait until his father returned to take him away from the horrible place he was in now, if only for a while.

* * *

this chapter was so terribble...fuck. Reviews, yes, please?


	7. Chapter 7

wooh! another chapter! and hooray for time skips!

Explanation of honorific, _DONO_  
_*Tono_ (殿 【との】?), pronounced _dono_ (どの?) when attached to a name, roughly means "lord" or "master". *

* * *

Sitting restlessly at his document covered desk, Madara sighed as he took off the large framed spectacles that were adoring his face and rubbed his eyes. It was stressful, running an international drug ring. It was amazing what sorts of people wanted drugs from him. Celebrities, politicians, you name it. But it's not like it mattered, not as long as he was getting paid.

"Deidara, come here." the raven spoke, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

Hearing his name called, Deidara sat up from the soft futon he had been lying on and got down, his black and red kimono slipping off his shoulder as he walked over to the seated man. It had been almost more than a year since he had been bought by Madara and forced to be his and his subordinates love slave. When the blonde was told that he wouldn't be returning with his father, it had been a bittersweet realization. He'd gotten out of one abusive home only to be tossed into another. But, just like with his father, he'd gotten used to it, although, one never _really_ got used to something like being misused, after awhile there was just a numbness that reminded you that you were alive just not living.

If anything, conditions were better here. He got plenty of new clothes (even though most of the time they were for girls), Madara showered him with gifts and affection, and he got plenty of food. The only downsides were Madara's outbursts when he did something to displease him and his not being allowed to leave the estate, unless accompanied by Madara himself or one of his secondaries.

"Yes, Madara-dono?" the blue eyes whispered softly, but audibly, keeping his head down and watching as his toes curled on the smooth hardwood floor nervously. Truly, he was afraid of Madara. Sometimes the man was gentle, almost loving, when he handled the blonde. Other times, though, he could be unpredictable and cruel for no apparent reason or over small things, like Deidara using the incorrect honorific when speaking to him or not wearing the clothes Madara liked best. Things like that he had learned the hard way.

"Come sit on my lap. I couldn't help but notice how lonely you looked over there." Madara smirked, pushing back from his desk and twisting his office chair around to face the blonde.

Deidara took a step and climbed into the older man's lap, straddling him, the way he'd been told to.

"How is your neck feeling?" the raven questioned, brushing Deidara's golden hair back to reveal his strangle bruised neck, the aftermath of one of Madara's fits of anger.

"It still hurts to talk, un..." Deidara managed to murmur softly.

"Ah, I'm sorry it hurts, I will make it feel better though." Madara spoke, kissing and nipping at the blueish purple marks.

Groaning, Deidara bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as the raven made his way down his neck, opening the kimono to get to the blonde's erect, pink nipples. Biting and licking at one while his hand played with the other, Madara frowned when he heard the sounds the blonde was making.

"Don't hold your voice back from me, Deidara." Madara growled, biting down harshly causing the blonde to cry out.

"You don't hold anything back from me, understand?"

"Y-yes Madara-dono!"

"Heh, such an obedient boy. You'll do anything I tell you, won't you?"

Deidara nodded, moaning when he felt the raven bite a sweet spot on his neck.

"Get yourself ready for me." Madara spoke huskily, bending the teen over his desk and stripped him of his kimono.

Sucking two of his fingers and evenly coating them, Deidara began fingering his self, moaning lewdly and making sure to put on a show for the man eying him from behind. "Ah...Dono...I need you..." the blonde whined shamelessly.

Unbuckling his pants and standing, Madara rubbed his hardened length against Deidara's entrance, teasing him. "What do you want me to do, Deidara?" the drug lord murmured into the blue eyes reddened ear, licking the shell of it as he began to circle around the tip of the teen's dick with his finger.

"Nggh! I want to be fucked senseless by Madara-dono!" Deidara cried out, going nuts from the slow pace he was being teased at.

"Heh, what a slutty mouth you have, almost as lascivious as this hole of yours." Madara stated before thrusting into the boy.

_'Shit...he's so tight..." _the raven thought to himself as he pounded into the moaning teen, giving him what he asked for.

"A-Ahh! Dono's cock in me...nngh...is the best!" Deidara moaned, cumming in the older man's hand.

"Came already ? You can't hold on at all." the raven began, sitting back in his chair so that Deidara was riding him. "Just like a woman."

"Mmm...no w-wait...your cock so deep in..." Deidara began to roll his hips, trying to regain the friction he wanted so badly.

"It's your greedy ass sucking me in so much, my little slut."

Madara lifted the blue eyes up and brought him back down on his hardened length, working into a steady rhythm and gaining all sorts of wanton sounds from the aroused blonde.

"N-no stop! Your t-to-too deep!" Deidara cried out grabbing Madara's wrists and gripping slightly. Smirking, the raven began thrusting in time with when he brought the blonde down, hitting his sweet spot with each drive of his hips.

"You like me this deep in your ass, huh? Being fucked like a shameless cunt. "

"O-ooh...so deep...feels...g-good! AHN! S-Sasori-kun! I'm c-coming!" the blonde yelled out, emptying his self out in Madara's pumping hand for the second time, unaware with what he had just said.

Feeling Deidara tighten around his length, Madara groaned angrily as he came from the pressure, filling the teen to the brim before finally sliding out. He had heard Deidara's climaxing words and did not appreciate hearing another person's named called.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" the red eyed man growled at the still dazed blonde who was nodding off to sleep.

Not receiving an answer, Madara yanked the blue eyes hair back, waking him from his afterglow. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"OW! D-dono? What are you...?" Deidara asked tiredly, not oblivious to the anger emitting from the man he was resting on. "You're hurting me, Dono..." The blonde was starting to get tense. He recognized the tone in the drug lord's voice, it was the same tone he got when he got before he lost it.

"Tell me who Sasori is."

"Sasori..." Deidara was confused. Had he said his name and not realized it? He'd never called his name before so why now and with someone unstable like Madara? "He-he's no one...I mean, he was...but not now..."

Pulling the teen's head back roughly by his jaw, Madara scowled lividly before harshly setting the blonde down and turning around in his chair so his back was facing Deidara..

"Get out of my sight before you piss me off. "

Standing on wobbly legs, Deidara put his kimono back on and combed through his hair with his fingers. It hurt to walk, but he wanted to get away from Madara as quickly as he could. Before he limped out of the room he noticed Madara's cellphone sitting on his desk. In a moment of hesitation, Deidara quickly snatched the phone and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him. Finally, he had a way to contact someone, let someone know he was still alive and needed help.

Making his way to his room, Deidara quickly closed and locked the door behind him, sliding against his door to the plush, carpeted floor, smiling to his self. Activating the touch screen, Deidara found the dial pad and paused as he slowly recalled the number to Sasori's cellphone. When he finally had 10 digits on the screen he pressed the green 'TALK' button and waited, listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What the hell? Is anyone there?"

"S-sasori..."

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's me, Sasori. It's Deidara."

* * *

hurhurhur~cliffies FTW

omahgosh i think i sorta made Dei kinda of a *cough*whore*cough**cough*

reviews anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

to answer a question i got, i'd say Deidara is about 16 this far in the story.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS. (chea. if only!)

* * *

A long pause.

"...Deidara...it can't be..." Sasori finally spoke, breathless.

"Sasori! It's really me! It's your brat..." Deidara whispered happily. He could feel hot tears running down his face but didn't bother to wipe them away. They were tears of joy for once.

"Deidara, baby, where _are_ you? Are you hurt?"

Sniffling, Deidara cleared his sore throat and began to explain to Sasori what happened over the past year the best he could while trying to leave out anything that might upset the ginger head too much. In his explanation he included how his father sold him and that he was practically trapped in the house he was in, not being allowed to leave without an escort beside him.

"...and that's all I really can say happened. I don't really know where I am. I just want to leave, Danna. I want to be back in your arms again." the blonde murmured sadly into the phone.

"It's my fault you are where you are. If...if I had been stronger that day, I could have stopped what happened from happening! I swear I'll find you, Deidara. Are you sure you don't know where you are?"

Biting his lip, Deidara tried to remember the last drive with his father on the day he arrived. "Um...I can't remember that well. All I know is that it's a huge mansion maybe an estate or something? I'm sorry, that's probably not even helpful..."

"No, that's fine. When I tell the police I'm sure they'll be able to figure out something. Just hang tight, ok?"

"Okay, Sa-"

Before the blonde could finish what he was saying, there was a loud banging at his door. "Deidara, you little shit! I know you have my phone!" It was Madara, who was obviously still pissed and now was even angrier than before. "Open this damn door!" he yelled, twisting the handle violently.

"I have to go, Sasori. I love you." Deidara whispered, ignoring the loud noise directly behind him.

"What? Wait! Deidara, wait!" Sasori hollered in vain as the blue eyes quickly ended the call. He knew this was going to happen and was anticipating what was going to happen to him. Before he got up to open the door, he threw the phone against a wall, breaking the device into several different pieces. If he couldn't contact anyone then Madara shouldn't be able to either, he thought to himself, a grim smile spreading across his features.

Finally opening the large door, Deidara yelped as he was slapped and slid to the floor.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" an enraged Madara snarled as he grabbed the blonde by his neck and squeezed. "Did I give you permission to touch my fucking phone? And then you have the gall to destroy it? Have you lost your goddamned mind!" he sneered, twisting Deidara's head to the side so he could see the ruined phone lying in pieces on the floor.

Gasping for air, Deidara grabbed on the mad man's shirt, tugging in a pleading manner to make the man cease crushing his windpipe. "S-sor...ry..."

Seeing the light start to fade from the teen's eyes, Madara released his vice grip and slapped the wheezing boy to the ground and the beating began. In all his life, of every thrashing, beating, pounding, or pummeling his father dished out, they, in no way, compared to the assault Madara gave him. Every punch, kick, and slap landed with such force that he felt each blow through his entire body. Raising his hand to deliver another powerful strike, Madara balled his hand in a fist and stopped mid-swing, instead, caressing the half-conscious blonde's swollen cheek. For a split-second, he saw the boy's late mother in his bruised face.

"Oh my God..."

Madara remembered how much he had loved Deidara's belatedly mother, even through the circumstances through which they'd become intimate. Her broken smile that showed the world she was fine even if it was a lie. Her bright, blue eyes that hid untold amounts of misery. And her quiet laugh that said more than she ever dared speak to anyone. Those were all the things he had fallen in love with the moment he saw her. He didn't even bother having meaningless sex with her whenever they were together, just having her for company, seeing her smile, making her laugh. That was enough to satisfy him. He was devastated when he was told she died, so when he found out his late love had a son, he had to see for himself if there was any resemblance. And the resemblance was more than shocking. Since he couldn't have her, Deidara was the next best thing. He'd decided to treat the blonde exactly how he would've treated his mother, and he definitely wouldn't have done this to her.

Gently picking the now unconscious blonde up bridal style, Madara placed him in the downy bed tucking him in and faintly left the room.

* * *

Feeling the sting of sunlight beaming on his face from an open window, Deidara cracked his sore eyes open and slowly sat up, letting his body adjust to the numb, painful feeling surging throughout his body. Looking down, he realized his torso and arms were bandaged. He had no clue why he was bandaged up and couldn't recall anything from the day before and when he did try to remember, his head started to throb painfully. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear the oncoming headache, he decided it wasn't worth thinking about. Whatever wounds he had would heal. They always did.

Making an attempt to move his right hand, he noticed Madara was holding it. The older man was on his knees with his head lying on the bed, fast asleep with a first-aid kit setting by his head. What a strange sight for the blonde! Deidara had never seen the raven in such an informal, relaxed position. Hesitantly, Deidara used his free hand to run his fingers through the sleeping man's silky, onyx hair. He couldn't explain the feelings he had toward Madara. He didn't love him, that was for sure, but he didn't exactly hate him at times either. Sometimes, he actually felt comfortable around the drug lord. As he pondered on the thoughts swirling around his head, Deidara let his hand trace around Madara's muscular jawline.

Feeling the hand around his squeeze slightly, Deidara watched as Madara brought his hand up and placed a soft kiss on it, opening his strange patterned eyes as he did so. Looking into the raven's crimson eyes, Deidara noticed something different in them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was for the better.

"I'm sorry..." Madara mumbled, bringing his face closer to Deidara, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"What happened, Dono?" the blonde asked softly, cupping the older man's face in his hands, still unaware of what happened the previous night.

"You...you don't remember?" Madara questioned, baffled.

Shaking his head, Deidara wrapped his bandaged arms around Madara's neck, laying his head on the raven's shoulder sleepily. He didn't know what it was, but he felt completely at ease with the raven. "Never mind. I don't really care to know anymore, its not important either way." the blue eyes spoke hoarsely, nuzzling into Madara's neck.

Sighing contently, Madara decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to say anything that might remind the teen of what happened. Having Deidara being so affectionate was rare and he was relishing the moment.

GGGRRRRRRROOWWWLLLLL.

Deidara blushed as he heard his stomach grumble loudly.

Chuckling, Madara spoke, "Lets get you some breakfast."

* * *

"...did you find out anything else, Officer?"

"Yes, actually we do have a lead. The number you gave us helped a lot. We're sending someone down there today to investigate, in fact."

Sasori gave his head a nod and thanked the man on the phone for helping him before hanging up. He was a little bit closer to Deidara. Soon, he'd have the blonde back in his arms.

* * *

FFFFF~! what am i doing! *spazzing out*

reviews pretty please? see how i'm _actually updating?_ it's the reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9

i'm back! :D didcha miss meee~? haha

ok, so this chapter contains the following:  
graphic sex(?), drug use, and usual stuff all other chaps have O3O

i don't own naruto or any of it's characters mm kay? just this terrible story XD

* * *

"What the hell did you say!"

"I _said_ the kid, Deidara, is now permanently living with a relative seeing as his father was unable to properly provide for him."

Sasori was furious. It had been not even three days since he'd contacted the police that they had reached him back, telling of what they had concluded from an investigation.

"Are you freaking serious! I know what I saw that night and what happened and it wasn't just his dad taking him to some random 'relative' like you're telling me now!" Sasori growled, slamming his fists down on the desk, causing the desk name plate with the title 'Chief Superintendent Itachi Uchiha' engraved in it to topple over, making the crimson-eyed man sitting there glare at him hotly. This was unacceptable! Could these idiots not tell that Deidara was being held captive by some sick pervert? "He even called me and told me he was in distress!"

"You need to calm down, kid. I assure you, we investigated this thoroughly and got a reasonable explanation from both Deidara and his guardian. He even admitted to calling you as a prank, a need for some attention. As far as I'm concerned, this case is closed." The young raven seated behind the large executive desk lied coolly, looking the seething teen straight in the eye, unnerving him with his strange patterned eyes.

Of course he knew that everything the red head was saying was the truth. The blonde was now property of his uncle, Madara, whom he worked for. It was his job to keep the police as far off Madara's and anything associated with his trail as possible and being Chief Superintendent of the Iwagakure police department, that wasn't such a hard thing to do. When he'd gotten the report he'd quickly worked to cover up anything suspicious by sending Konan, a detective in his department and also a subordinate of Madara, to 'investigate' only to come back with a report saying everything checked out ok.

"Well then I want the address to this place so I can go see him for myself." the cerise haired teen spoke, a bit calmer, but still simmering.

"I can't give that sort of information out, it's against jurisdiction." Itachi was beginning to get annoyed now. "That and maybe the kid doesn't want to see you anyway. Maybe he just wants a fresh start. New school, new friends, new lovers... " a dirty smirk appeared on the shady officer's face as he recalled the few times he had been with the blonde his self.

What the hell did this bastard just say? He was really pressing all of the wrong buttons on Sasori.

Grabbing the still calm raven by his suit collar a livid Sasori began to go off. "You son of a bitch! You don't know anything about him!"

Observing the scene quietly from outside the office door, Konan decided it was time to intervene before things got carried away. Itachi could really agitate even the calmest of people with his phlegmatic yet abrasive attitude. She came and pulled the still cursing teen off of and away from Itachi, but not before giving the Uchiha a disapproving look which he just shrugged off as he began sorting through papers as if the whole thing never took place.

"What is that asshole's problem...!" Sasori murmured angrily, balling his fists. He was now seated in a chair just outside the bustling and busy area of the police department's main area with the Konan standing in front of him, her arms crossed as she silently sized him up.

"You really care about that kid, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'd do anything in the world for him! He...he's my everything." The red head scoffed. "Why am I even telling you this. It's not like you care, right?"

Konan bit her blue lip slightly and pulled out a small notepad and pen from her skirt pocket and scribbled something down. Grabbing the teen's hand she stuffed the piece of paper in his hand and folded his fingers back down over it.

"Don't make me regret doing this, kid. Now get the hell out of here."

The blue haired beauty eyed the teen one more time before walking back into the noisy office area, hoping she'd made the right choice.

Sasori opened his hand and stared at the elegant cursive written on the crumpled paper. Written on it was an address and underneath that was a small sentence that read, _"If you are going to do this, do it right. Don't be haste or stupid. His room is directly up the stairs and the first door to the right."_

Sasori smiled a small smile and quickly left the large building, hoping in his banged up truck and leaving. He had to plan out he was going to steal his brat back.

"I won't screw this up. For his sake."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

_"I hope I look ok, un..." _I think to myself as I stop combing through my pigtails with my fingers and look away from a mirror in the hallway to enter into my Dono's room, closing the door behind me.

"Madara-dono, i-is this what you wanted me to put on...?" I spoke shyly, tugging nervously on the too-short skirt I had on, hoping he would like how I looked in the flirty school girl uniform. I liked when he thought I looked good...it made me feel pretty, like I wasn't just a slut like everyone called me.

Smiling at me the way he always does before we fuck, Madara nodded approvingly, summoning me to the bed he was sitting on. "You look very appealing. I'm pleased." I feel his uncanny eyes ogle me the whole while. "You're such a good boy. I have a treat for you. Say 'ahh'." He pushed me to my knees as he said this.

Doing as I was told, he placed a small, pink pill that tasted like candy on my tongue that I quickly chewed up and swallowed. "It's sweet..."

"That's good. My lab boys came up with this new, flavored amphetamine. Hell, it doesn't even take long to kick in. Something like this will be real popular amongst kids your age, I'm sure."

Moments after I had taken the drug, I was panting and had a very nice warming sensation over my entire body. "Ah, Madara-dono...I feel...haah...really good..." I couldn't control myself, my hands began to roam and rub my entire stomach and chest.

"Ah, ah, ah." Dono pulled my hands away from myself and placed them on his knees. "You know Dono gets satisfied first."

**Normal POV**

Knowing exactly what he meant, Deidara unzipped him, pulling out the throbbing length that was waiting for him and licked up and down the thick shaft before licking at the big head, eager to satisfy the older man. "So big..." the blonde muttered to his self before beginning to bob his head on the big cock. "Mmmm..."

Madara grunted when the teen began moving his head rhythmical and pushed the boy's head down so his entire dick was enveloped in his hot mouth. "Shit, Deidara..."

After a while of deep throating the drug lord, Deidara managed to let out a muffled moan as Madara began squirting his load down the teen's hot throat. "That's right...eat it all up..." Madara moaned as the blonde began nursing off his cock, making sure to get every drop of the cream that came out.

By now, the effect of the drug had fully kicked in and Deidara was tingling all over, more than willing to be Madara's fucktoy. "Aahh..." Letting himself be pulled up onto Madara's lap, Deidara gasped a little when he felt the cold air around him hit his chest as Madara removed his half-shirt. Even small things like that felt amazing while he was under the influence of the strong drug.

"You really want it, don't you? Just look at how perky these little tits of yours have gotten." The drug lord began pulling and twisting at the teen's hard, pink nipples causing him to moan out defiantly. "N-no! Not there...ahhn!"

"Don't deny liking me playing with your tits, Deidara. Your slutty body will just give you away like always. Even now it's begging for me to fill your little pussy up, isn't it?"

"Hah...ahhh...no..."

"Hmm are you lying, Deidara? You know how I like to punish liars." Madara pulled a small, thick plastic ring from his pocket and slipped into the blonde's skirt, clamping the ring onto the base of the his dick. "Perfect fit."

"What's that...?"

"You'll see soon enough, pet."

Laying the blonde teen down on the bed, Madara removed his own shirt and began kissing and sucking at the boy's neck as his hands made their way down, pulling the dark blue skirt off to reveal lacy pink panties hiding Deidara's erection.

"Mmm...I see you really got into this cosplay. I'm starting to think you enjoy dressing like a little whore." Madara chuckled, slipping the blonde's silky panties off and tossing them to the side so he could enjoy the view.

Liking the way Madara was looking at him, Deidara spread his legs presenting his self to the man dominating him. "P-please...I want it in me..."

"What? You want this?" Madara asked huskily, slowly sliding the tip of his cock into the tight ring of muscles that was trying to suck him in.

"Nnnn-! M-more! I want more of Dono's cock deep in my slutty ass!" Deidara had completely lost himself as the older man began plunging deeper into him until he was completely enveloped. The pill he had taken was intensifying all the sensations he felt and right now he was in pure ecstasy, already about to come."Mmm! I-I'm going to-!" The blonde felt tears pool in his eyes as his release was held back. "Waaah?"

"Confused already, I see." Madara grunted as he continued thrusting into the whimpering boy. "Remember that little piece of plastic I put on you? It's going to be keeping you from cumming 'til I see it fit for you to as your punishment for lying."

Pouting at hearing this, Deidara let the built up tears spill over and run down his cheeks, which Madara just licked away.

"What a cute face your making, but there is no reason to cry. You brought this on yourself." Pulling out, Madara drove in deeper than ever making the blonde see white and cum without release again. Involuntarily, Deidara wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, connecting them even closer as the older man exploded inside of him.

"UUH-! Wha...let me...cum too, D-Dono..." the blonde panted, stroking himself in a vain effort to relieve himself of his aching erection.

"Why should I?" Madara breathed in the blonde's blush tinged ear with a menacing voice. "You haven't done anything to deserve it but lay on your back and get fucked in that tight little hole of yours." Pulling out of the teen's now slick, cum filled hole, Madara switched their position so that he was now on his back with Deidara straddling him. "If you want to cum then earn it, like the slut you are."

Carefully positioning himself over Madara's weeping length, Deidara settled himself on the incredible piece of meat before he began rocking his hips, riding the drug lord. "AAH! Aah...uuh...uuh...mmm..."

"Ahh...you're doing good, Dei. Just roll your hips a bit more..."

Complying to what he heard Madara say, Deidara began rolling his hips a bit faster bringing the older man closer and closer to his edge along with his self.

"Mmm! M-Madara-Dono!"

Grabbing the moaning teen by his hips, Madara began bucking his hips as his release became closer and he finally came deep inside the blonde filling him up once again. "Ahhn...!"

Filling the raven's load fill him even more deeply than before, Deidara cried out loudly when he felt the thick ring being unclasped from around his dick, allowing him to cum like never before. The feeling of three orgasms all at once mixed with the effects of the drug over took him as he cried out Madara's name over and over, cum covering his abdomen, chest and face as he collapsed on the solid body beneath him.

"Did...I...do good...Dono...?" Deidara panted tiredly, wrapping his arms around the satisfied raven's neck who pulled his softened dick out of the blonde.

"Yes, you did very good. Your Dono is pleased." the drug lord affectionately petted the now steady breathing teen on the head, running his fingers through one of his long, golden pigtails. Sitting up, he let the boy cling on him tighter by wrapping his legs around him as he got up to go to his bathroom and clean both of them up.

Stepping into the shower and turning the water on, letting it run over both males sweat covered bodies, Madara gently set the teen down so he could stand on his own. The act quickly backfired as the blonde's wobbly legs gave out on him sending him crashing into the older man's arms. "S-sorry..."

Feeling one of Madara's strong arms wrap around his waist, Deidara laid his head on his chest, completely at ease in the older man's arms as the drug began to wear off leaving him feeling groggy and drained. "This is nice...I wouldn't mind staying in Dono's arm's forever...only my Dono..." Deidara purred, hugging the man.

Smirking, Madara kissed the top of the blonde's head. He'd finally gotten the teen to break.

* * *

WHAT! DEIDARA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SASORI IS COMIN TO SAVE YOU, BOI! D:

how bout some reviews, guys? i'm sure some of you are like 'WTH is wrong with deidei!'


	10. Chapter 10

I don't in any way own naruto or it's respective characters etc., etc...

I'd like to give a big hug and thanks to all you guys who review, sub, and faved this fanfic, it means alot! MUAH!

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! O3O

* * *

The sun had just barely set when Sasori decided to leave. It would take him about an hour to get to the address that was given to him and having the darkness of night as a cover would make things that much easier. He decided to leave his worn-out, noisy truck and take instead something a bit sleeker and easier to hide.

Riding on the Harley-Davidson XL883L he'd saved up to buy, Sasori speed quickly through the night, the lights of the city reflecting in his helmet, slowly fading as he left them behind, making his way into the outskirts of the Iwagakure county.

So much was going through his head as he rode on, silently brooding. He was constantly having to shake his head free of pensive thoughts after a few close calls with on-coming vehicles. The most dangerous thing a cyclist could do was not pay attention to their surroundings and he was doing a pretty damn good job of that at the moment. He was going to have to keep a level head. What good would he be banged up on the side of the road?

Driving deeper into the night, the red head soon had the large estate in his sight from a distance. Getting a bit closer before getting off his bike and wheeling it beside him for a quiet entrance, Sasori hid the bike behind some bushes a few feet away from the mansion. Standing in front of the extravagant building in person was sort of intimidating, but any fear he'd had was long since extinguished.

Keeping to the shadows, he moved quickly to the side of a tree next to large house. Looking around to make sure no one was near him, he began climbing the huge tree to make his way to one of the thick branches that was scratching against a window. Scooting along the broad limb until he thought he was at a close enough distance, Sasori pressed on the locked window with a little force while sliding it up a few times trying to jemmy it open. "Come on.."

**CLICK.**

Finally raising up a bit, the window slid up easily. Putting a foot into the now open window Sasori hurriedly climbed in, hearing someone coming. Clambering inside, the red head quickly ducked into an unlit room that seemed to be empty.

"Hm...strange. I could have sworn this was left shut earlier." a servant of the house mumbled to himself, shutting the window.

Hearing the window being shut and the owner of the voice's footsteps begin to fade down the hallway, Sasori peeked from the doorway making sure the coast was clear. Stepping out of the room, Sasori walked in the opposite direction of where he'd heard the other person go, soon finding he was at the top of a stairway.

"_His room is directly up the stairs and the first door to the right."_

The words from the note rang in his head like a bell.

Moving to the door on the right of the hallway he slipped in silently, shutting the door behind him, smiling softly.

"Dei..."

Sleeping soundly, Deidara was curled up comfortably underneath his bed sheets, the illumination of a lamp's nightlight gently glowing on his slumbering face.

"Hey. Deidara, wake up." Sasori spoke up, gently shaking the blonde.

"Mm...Dono...?" Sitting up slowly, Deidara was surprised when he felt himself pulled into a strong embrace. "D-Dono?" Returning the hug, the confused blonde laid his sleepy head on Sasori's shoulder, still unaware of who it actually was. "What's with you?"

"Heh. Don't you recognize me, brat?"

Recognizing his old pet name, Deidara pulled back, stunned when he saw those familiar chocolate eyes looking back at him.

"Sasori...how did...you...? I don't..."

"I came for you, Dei," -Sasori began, stroking the blonde teen's cheek- "I've been so worried about you. I didn't know where you were for so long, whether you were ok or even if you were still..." the red head shook his head and sighed. "Never mind that right now. The important thing is your ok." Sasori placed a loving kiss on the silent blonde's forehead. "Come on. We should get outta here as soon as possible."

"Wait, Sasori. I...can't leave..."

"What? Of course you can leave. Are you scared of going out the window so high up? If that's it, then-"

"No. It's not that..."

"Then what's wrong, Dei?"

"I...I don't want to leave. I'm happy here." Deidara spoke, smiling softly.

Sasori stared dumbfound at the blonde. Did he hear right?

"Wha-what? But, you called me! And told me all the horrible things that happened and how much you hated this place, plus-"

Deidara didn't know anything about what Sasori was talking about, he just listened on, unaware that everything the red head was saying was the truth and he just didn't remembered because of the trauma of Madara's fierce beating.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember doing that. Maybe it was bad at first, b-but everything is nice now. I'm happy here with Madara-dono. I'm falling in love with him..." Deidara blushed sheepishly.

Sasori grabbed his shirt at hearing Deidara's last words. He could feel his heart breaking in his chest. What a horrible pain! It felt like someone stabbing him with a heated blade, over and over.

"Deidara, you don't...mean that, do you?"

"He buys me things. And he says I'm pretty. And he takes care of me. And-"

"I'll get you whatever you could ever want or need! I'll tell you you're beautiful everyday when you wake up and before you fall asleep! I'll make sure you have a warm bed and protection! But most of all, I'll always be there to love and cherish you, no matter what!"

Sasori was close to tears at this point, holding them back forcefully.

"I'll do anything you want me to...just...please...!"

Deidara looked at the red head sadly, wiping away a tear from the older teen's face that leaked out.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"But-"

"Deidara? Are you talking to someone?"

Hearing someone at the door, Sasori quickly scrambled underneath the bed the blonde was on, his broken heart stabbing him with pain on every escalated beat.

"No! I-I just had a bad dream, Dono, and I was talking in my sleep." Deidara lied quickly, as Madara stepped into the room.

Smiling lightly, Madara walked in and sat beside the nervous blonde. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine now that Dono's here to keep the nightmares away." Deidara was trying his best to sound as convincing as possible.

"Heh. You're too cute." Lifting Deidara's chin, the drug lord kissed him gently at first but then more passionately, forcing his tongue into the smaller's mouth.

"Mmm...! Mm!" Breaking the deep kiss, Deidara put his hand on the older man's chest, pushing him back a little. "N-no...not right now."

Pushing the blonde down on his back, Madara topped him, pinning the squirming blonde down by his arms.

"You're telling me you don't want this?" Madara mumbled in the teen's ear, licking around the shell of it and nibbling on the earlobe.

"Haah...no! Stop it...!"

"If that's the truth, then you shouldn't be so hard right here." the raven grabbed the teen's erection through his pajamas.

"Ah! I said QUIT IT!" Deidara yelled, slapping the older man harshly across the face, leaving a red imprint of his hand.

"No, I-I'm sorry. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. You wouldn't stop an-!"

**SMACK.**

The blonde went quiet when he felt the back of Madara's large hand strike across his jaw.

"Ow...I said I was-"

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"OW! OW! Stop it, you're hurting me, Dono!" the blonde cried out, tears beginning to roll down his reddened cheeks.

"You've gotten spoiled, Deidara. Don't think anything has changed since you first got here. I _own _you. You have no right to deny me anything, understood?" Madara had his hand enclosed around the blonde's neck now, and was tightening his grip.

Gasping and nodding his head, Deidara shut his eyes from the pain.

Not able to stand another second of what he was hearing, Sasori silently got from up under the bed, a malicious look in his eye. Although Deidara didn't love him anymore, he still cared about the blonde and wasn't about to cower about while his true love was being hurt. Revealing the switch blade he had hidden in his pocket, Sasori brought the blade to the drug lord's neck and slashed across it in one swift motion.

Feeling something warm spatter against his face and the grip on his neck loosen, Deidara opened his eyes to be meet by the grisly scene of Madara's still twitching body on top of him, bleeding to death.

As Madara's body stopped moving and the blood kept pouring from his open wound, Deidara laid there, in shock.

"..."

Moving the heavy body off of the shaking blonde, Sasori lifted him up, so he was sitting.

"Deidara. Say something."

Keeping his head down and still shaking, Deidara looked at his blood-stained clothes and hands. Looking up at Sasori, the traumatized blonde spoke with a smile, "I thought I was the only one who bleed."

Pulling the blonde with him, Sasori threw the delicate teen over his shoulder and quickly maneuvered out of the house without being seen. There was no reason for Deidara to stay there anymore and the blonde didn't seem to have any complaints, just a demented smile on his face and a few frenzied giggles.

"I'm not the only one who bleeds..."

Sasori felt like an eternity had passed before they got back to his house.

* * *

Deidara was silent by the time he was cleaned up and settled in at Sasori's home. There was no smile on his face anymore, replaced, instead, with a blank look.

Sasori had apologized to the stoic blonde so many times, he'd lost count. He wondered if Deidara even heard him half of those times. He didn't react to anything, just laid there on the bed with his back facing Sasori, staring at the floor.

"Why'd you kill him?" Deidara finally spoke, his tone dead.

"He was hurting you."

"He wasn't. He was going to stop...he always stops..."

"What if he didn't, Deidara?"

"But he would've...right?"

Sasori heard the blonde sniffling, and pulled the small body next to his, holding him close as he began to cry.

"He would've stopped right, Sasori?"

Turning around so he was facing the red head, Deidara buried his face into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, clinging on for dear life.

Not saying anything, Sasori just embraced him tighter, letting the blonde soak his shirt with tears.

After a while of crying, Deidara slowly sobered up, still clinging to the red head not wanting to let go. "Don't ever leave me alone. Please stay with me." Deidara's throat felt raw from crying so much, so his words came out hoarse and slow. "Please...I'm sorry..."

Rubbing the blonde's back soothingly, Sasori kissed his forehead gently before speaking. "Don't worry, brat. Just sleep for now."

Deidara shut his puffy eyes, falling asleep in the older teen's arms, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a halfhearted smile at hearing his old nickname.

Sasori bit his lip worryingly. What happened that night couldn't just be brushed aside. He'd _murdered_ someone. Something like that wasn't going to just go away. But until he was, or if ever was, confronted about the events that took place, he'd just pretend like it didn't happen.

"Things are never easy for us, are they?" Sasori mumbled, hugging the sleeping blonde before falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

*sigh* at least you're back with Sasori I guess...

oh and there's still a little bit more comming guys! so **THERE** **WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS**

how bout some reviews guys? :3 makes me work faster!


End file.
